Percy Jackson and his New way on Life
by MasterF1
Summary: This story will follow Percy jackson, hero of Olympus and his journey as a master of a harem of beautiful women.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: hello everybody, MasterF1 here, this story will be TV-MA so adults only. Okay now that thats out of the way this story takes place after Gia gets blown up. Sorry about any spelling errors I don't catch. I am on mobile. I do not claim to own any of the Percy Jackson books, or any of the characters. I am unsure making a fan fiction based off of that world and some of the same characters. Also this is something of a test story so sorry if some aspects of the story are out of proportion, like crazy big[{spoilers}] or even bigger [more spoilers]. Enjoy**

I woke up to scraping on the outside of my wall. I froze with fear the first time I heard it. When I managed to glance over at my clock I realized it was still only 4:45 in the morning, I groaned with displeasure. I didn't like gettng up this early. The sun wasn't out yet but the scratching got louder, and louder until it stopped. I almost thought it was some sort of animal outside my cabin, but then the sound morphed from scraping to tapping. Based off the way the taps were so well coordinated, I thought it sounded a lot like morse code.

Annabeth got me a book a while ago that included a section of morse code, so I got up and grabbed it quickly. When I thought the morse code was repeating, I started cracking the code.

"Percy. Outside. Now."

The moment I knew what the message was, I knew something wasn't completely right. No one even knocked on my door at this time of morning. The only things that it could be is either a demigod or worse, a god. Chills ran down my spine with the fear of what would happen next.

Sure enough, when I walked outside, I was greeted by the beautiful presence of Aphrodite, the Goddess of beauty and love.

Instinctively, I kneeled and asked with some confusion, "What a pleasant surprise, Lady Aphrodite. May I ask why you didn't just send me a telepathic message?"

"I knew you had that book. Annabeth got it for you, correct? Why not put it to good use?" She smiled when she said Annabeth's name, leading me to believe this all had to do with her.

"Of course, my lady. It all makes sense now." I told he what she wanted to hear even though I barely understood what she was trying to say. She could detect my lying, but that didn't stop her from sharing her message with me.

"Percy Jackson. For your many services, and great acts of heroism to the Gods, I come bearing a gift. This gift is powerful, but I know you will use it at least somewhat modestly." The Goddess smiled kindly before she reached down and touched my forehead with her delicate fingertips. A bright pink light shone quickly at her fingertips, but quickly faded. Aphrodite seemed to have disappeared with the mysterious glow. In place of he Goddess of love, there was a pamphlet. When I picked it up and turned it over, I saw that it was titled, "The Power of Love".

Full of curiosity and more confusion, I read through the pages explaining what this power was and what I could do with it. I read it out loud to myself, since it wasn't like there was anyone else there, eavesdropping.

"Hello Percy Jackson. For your services to the Gods, Aphrodite herself has chosen you to receive this power. This power will grant you many abilities most only dream about. One you might like to use is nicknamed Omega. To activate Omega, all you have to do is air draw the omega symbol with a horizontal line running through it. After that, you have 15 seconds to tap or slap any bare skin typically only an intimate partner would have access to. The best places to smack are either the breast or butt since they are places no one would really touch unless they got intimate. Once you complete Omega, she (that's right. She. This only works on females. The symbol is different if you want men. ;) ) will become a part of your harem. Another trick you might want to know to see any girl naked, all you have to do is close your eyes and think 'sight' while thinking of the girl(s) you want to see." I skimmed through the others and skipped to the end, figuring I would be reading this later anyways, "To see this pamphlet again, all you have to do us reach your naughty little hand out and say, 'Pam'. Have a nice harem!"

I went to bed after that. I lie awake, not doing anything but thinking of the unlimited possibilities that new power could do for me. Finally, after thinking up so many fantasies I couldn't count anymore, I fell asleep with a content smile on my face.

I woke up thinking it was all just a cruel dream, too good to be true. But when I sat up, I tested that theory I reached out my hand and said "Pam" and sure enough, a pamphlet appeared in my hand. At that moment, I was so happy for the fact that I didn't dream all that up. I was so happy, in fact, that the water in my fountain started to bubble, so I had to recenter myself and calm down.

Before heading out, though, I decided to read another part of the pamphlet. In doing so, I learned how to seduce women into going somewhere a bit more private. All I had to do was say "let's go" while I tap my foot three times.

After committing that to memory, I wanted to go outside. I had slept longer than usual, so I was both hungry and I missed breakfast. In fact, once I was outside, I realized it was another hour til lunch. So, I decided to maybe eat something else and see my favorite wise girl at the same time.

I just barely got to the outside of the Athena cabin when I heard some machine exploding. I rushed in, just to find that it was only Malcom and he seemed to be making instant toast, judging by the cyber toaster and charred slabs of squares on the floor. It appeared to have taken a small machine with enough power to explode the cabin and makes toast in seconds. It wasn't even good toast.

"Hey, Malcom. Have seen Annabeth?" I asked him as I cautiously avoided anything that looked to be one of his inventions, which were strewn about the floor.

"Here!" I heard her call out from behind a wall of books. She came from behind the wall looking pleased with herself.

"Morning wise girl!" I grinned just at the sight of her. "You seem pretty happy today."

"I got my acception letter into Camp Jupiter's college!" She had this huge grin on her face, and that alone sent a warm rush of happiness into me.

"Cool! Congratulation! Hey, you want to take a quick walk? I have something important to tell you." She looked concerned momentarily at my request, but agreed with a smile nonetheless. I beat her to the door in order to open it for her. When she passed me I caught the lovely aroma of the books that Annabeth had been reading. When the door shut behind me, I tapped my feet three times and said, "Let's go."

At first I thought it didn't work, but that's when her eyes shimmered the same pink color as before. After a second, they turned back to their usual grey.

"Hey, can we make a stop at your cabin real quick before we go on our walk? I have something to show you, and it's really important." She finally said to me.

"If course. Whatever the lady desires." I smiled, and just knew the spell worked it's charm.

"Oh, shut up, seaweed brain." She replied but was still teasing. We began the short journey to the Poseidon cabin. As soon as we both were in, Annabeth locked the door. To lock and shut the windows, she clapped her hands twice.

Annabeth grabbed my arm, and dragged me over to by bed. "Sit," she told me.

Then, she began to undress.

Annabeth shimmied off her dark grey shirt, putting on a show for me. She swayed her hips to some silent music. When her shirt was just at the base of her chest, she lowered it enough for her to see over it, which pretty much set the progress back to ground zero.

"Are you enjoying the show?" She asked me with a nonchalant smile, almost like she knew what she was doing.

"More than you know." I stood and waltzed my way towards her.

"Oh, no you don't." She stopped me before I could even touch her. "Naughty boys don't get to see me."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll sit back down." I did just what I told her I would do, and I sat down.

When she was certain that I wasn't going to move around that much, she continued the show. Annabeth continue to sway her hips to her own imaginary music just as she kept sliding her shirt off little by little.

By the time her shirt came off, I noticed her plain black bra and abnormally sized chest bounce from being released. She was at least a DD size, but you couldn't have guessed when she wore clothing. Somehow, her shirt seemed to make her big breasts smaller than they really were.

I fought the urge to go right up to her, rip off her bra and start sucking on those fine tits of hers, but I was afraid if I moved an inch, she would stop.

Annabeth must have seen my reaction because she smirked and begun to do the exact same thing to her short denim shorts. First, she undid her belt, and somehow kept her hips and hands moving in perfect sync. She twirled the belly now in her hand a couple of times while sporting a joyous smile, and flung it far away from the bed even though she could have used it for many things. Her denim shorts just slid off with the help of her hands, which revealed her pink lacy panties.

Upon further inspection, I noticed her panties were already soaked just by putting on a nice show for me. Annabeth twirled around to reveal her big ass, which was covered by just a thin strip of fabric to make it still count as panties. If I didn't feel my cock throbbing then, ready for release, I sure did at that point. I didn't know how she hid these curves under her clothes, but I deducted it was probably magic the way it was such a seamless transition.

Continuing her show, she delicately removed her bra. When she turned around to show her undoing the links, she distracted me away from that by wiggling her hot ass in such a mesmerizing way. When she finally unleashed her massive breasts, Annabeth began to shimmy down her panties. This time, she was facing me. She looked straight into my eyes and saw how much my cock was hurting me at that point. It was straining against the zipper, begging to be released. By the time I saw that she had finished removing her panties, I saw a trail of her wetness trailing from her pussy to her knee. God, she was on fire.

Finally, she had the grand idea of walking up to me. As if to torture me a little more before the final event, she trailed her fingertip from my clothed chest all the way down to my throbbing cock. As if she was ignoring it, she walked off, and came back with some lotion.

"What are you going to do with that, moisturize us?" I teased my tormentor.

"No, seaweed brain." She seemed to laugh at me for not seeing something so obvious even though I still have no idea what she was doing to me. "You will see in time."

She seemed to not want to talk any longer because she unzipped my pants and out flew my dick— all nine inches of it.

Annabeth traced her fingers up and down my cock. I moaned with pleasure as she took it with her whole hand then. But, I wanted more. She seemed to sense that, since she reached for the lotion and rubbed it all over her breasts. She added way more than the recommended amount, so her chest would stay lubed up and ready to be used.

Before I had time to react, she ripped off my pants, and squeezed my cock in between he tits.

"Oh, Gods!" I moaned with the feeling of finally being allowed to touch her. Annabeth moaned back, which made me think that she was also enjoying this. I started to buck against her, then started full on thrusting.

Oh, my Gods! Is she good or what?! I thought to myself as I watched the tit-fuck event. The head of my cock was pretty much always above her breasts so she could lick, kiss, and suck on it when it was close see to her mouth. All of that combined, I could feel my dick grow thicker against her perky tits.

"I'm coming, wise girl!" We both were panting, but that didn't stop us from moving faster and harder than before. Finally, after just moments, I blew my load all over her face and tits.

After I came, Annabeth pushed me down, and laid on me, panting. I took this opportunity to draw a Greek omega with a line through it.

"Turn over." I took control now. I smacked her side boob hard enough to leave a mark and make a sound. The Omega mark glowed briefly before it faded away until its next use. Her face became a blank expression for some time before it returned most of it's life.

It worked! I was so excited about this because the amount of things I could do with her just grew immensely.

"Act just like yourself, but hornier." I was giddy with excitement.

"Slap me harder, Master!" So I did, I slapped her breasts in all sorts of places. She cried out, and to my surprise, it wasn't just pain. She was feeling pleasure from this. "Again!"

Her tits were bright red at that point, but that didn't stop me from sucking them. I sucked them till she started bucking at me.

"Turn over." I commanded her again, and she complied. When she did, I slapped her ass, and she came.

Okay... So Annabeth likes it rough. I can work with that. I made a mental note, already preparing it for when she wanted to be pleased again.

"Get up on all fours." I made my next command. Annabeth was on all fours just as I asked, but she seemed tired still. That's okay. This would be done soon anyways. "Where do you want to feel my dick? Pussy? Or ass?"

I fingered her pussy as I mentioned it just as I stuck my finger in her asshole a little bit when I mentioned it.

"Stick you're big boy in my asshole." She was so confident that this was her answer even though I knew not many women liked their asses violated.

"As the lady wishes, wise girl." I was surprised about how dirty of a talker she was right now.

The first thing I did was finger rub my cock along her pussy and lube it up. I rubbed it in before I lined up my cock with her asshole, and rammed it in. She cried in pain, but even more pleasure. I hadn't done anything other than sink into her, but there was something else in her hole.

"Annabeth, tell me. Do you do anal play when you're alone in your free time?"

"Yes!" She moaned with the pleasure of having my cock in her. Her response wasn't quite what I was expecting. "I love anal. I love to be used, especially by you."

That was all the cue I needed for what I was about t do. I rammed into her ass fast and hard. My balls kept slapping her pussy, and we both moaned and groaned in great pleasure. Her tits kept bouncing and swaying, adding to the pleasure of sights I was seeing. Annabeth was loving this.

"I'm going to come!" She screamed with more pleasure. She must really love anal if she was going to come without her pussy being slammed.

"Let's come at the same time, then." I strained to get those words out with how much I was straining to keep my cum in just long enough for me to tell to tell her when.

"Please!" She begged me while panting and moaning.

"Now!" I called out, and we both came hard. I didn't remove my cock from her ass, instead preferring to cum inside her.

She collapsed from being on all fours, and I collapsed next to her. Sweat dripped from my body and onto the now dirty sheets.

"Thank for being part of my harem."

The look I saw on her face was beyond confusion. "What? What harem?"

To solve her confusion, I rested my eyes, and told her the story of my meeting with Aphrodite.

"I don't believe you." When I opened my eyes, I saw that, in fact, she really did not believe me.

"Then twist your nipples until you believe me." I replied, ready for another show.

Annabeth did just that. The twisted and massaged her nipples until she stopped with her eyes wide not a couple minutes after she started. She looked happy, especially when she moaned, but she looked tired. I felt bad, so I let her go to sleep.

'I'll let you sleep in." The moment I told her next command to her, she was already asleep and I was alright with that. I worked her hard. I used her.

_**Afterword—-—**_

_**Hello guys/gals! this is the fixed chapter, i hope you enjoy it. This is my first story on here so I''m learning as i go so feel free to send me some useful tips via P.M.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The First Goddess

_**Hey guys! ill try to post on this story at least once a week, but life tends to get in-the way..Also forgot to mention, some characters who died are alive, but some still aren't. anyway enjoy! **_

_**annabeth** **Pov**_

when I woke up, master was gone, but there was a note that in short said " hey annabeth i used my power to let you rest but a servent of aphrodite take place in your body, but i went out to expand my harem cuz if you have power, why not use it."

I got out of bed and realized i was back in the athena cabin. Realizing i was buck naked for some reason,i got dressed in my magical shirt, and a pair of magical pants on, gift from the Athena when I turned i headed out to look for percy. first i checked the sword arena, then the lake, then realizing what he said in his letter i checked his bunk and sure enough he was there with silanea bouregaurd riding him. "hey annabeth! you feeling alright?" "yes, sorry its going to take some getting used to seeing you with other people" silanea had a lustful look in her eyes" hey annabeth, come join us!" i figured why the hell not, as if your in a harem might as well enjoy it. i took of my m-shirt and slipped out of my m-pants and I couldn't help but blush as Percy stared and my nude body. silanea got off Percy and before she could say anything, I kissed her.

Then she kissed back. We made out for a few minutes before silanea said" hey annabeth, we don't want to keep Percy waiting, and I'm ready for more." I couldn't argue so we got off each other, then lightly pushed Percy onto the bed and I asked silanea,"how do you like it? Rough, dominant, or submissive?" "I like it softer, but submissive. it feels nice being controlled once and a while."" Agreed." I replied while starting to get turned on by silanea and her body. Then silanea and I got to work on his cock while we talked. I rode him while she asked me how I liked it, and every word or two, Percy slapped me some private like my tits or my ass which felt incredible."I like it rough! I love being abused and used!"after coming four times, I got off, and silanea got to work blowing him and getting him up to full mast. Having heard how silanea like her sex, Percy started face fucking her good and hard, periodically freeing one hand to slap my ass while a was laying down recovering. silanea and I came several times during this hour long blowjob until we were all tired. After resting for a while, the room lit up and once the light died down, Athena was there."mother?!" annabeth said, while covering herself."yes daughter, and I am very displeased with you. i gave you such things like that body, the pleasure you feel when getting hit outside of combat so that you may find a man and live a peaceful life, not for you to join a harem and fuck Percy for the rest of your life!" Percy got up and got some clothes from the wardrobe behind the goddess, then in a quick motion slapped her ass, then said"don't talk!" and suddenly i couldn't speak. " annabeth ,silanea you may talk. Athena on your knees. and don't use your powers unless i say so."she obeyed, but the look on her face was beyond hate. Percy said "how do you like your sex? be honest." she started blushing like crazy." i haven't partaken in carnal pleasures before...".Percy stroked her face and said"guess we'll learn together". then he put his cock to her lips and she got to work, licking,kissing and then she took the whole thing in her mouth and began deep throating it. She was good, but it was clear she had never given a blowjob. after about 15 minutes I was ready to blow, but didn't tell her and when i did i said"swallow it all", and she did a surprisingly good job of it."wow" she said"That felt...good". After everybody got cleaned up and dressed i let every one in on a plan to capture another godess. I asked Athena to summon Aphrodite and my plan was in motion

_**Afterword-**_

_Hey** guys/gals! ok so i got dumped with a lot of work to do, but i will still try to make more episodes.I am trying to produce the first one a bit faster, as they lay out what is going to happen later on in the story. I also wanted to ask you guys for your opinion for maybe who should join next,what you want to see in the story, that kind of thing.**_

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT EPISODE!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Love is in the Air

_**hey guys!good to see ta. i'm going to try to make this one a bit longer so i can get some work done in my free time. hope you enjoy!**_

_**Silanea POV**_

I sat in the corner of a square-ish room with basic furniture that Athena had made to capture Aphrodite. the plan was Athena would distract her with a fake need like a mortal needing love advice, or something. then when she least expects it, annabeth and I will wrap her in a golden net,similar to the one hephestus made, but it burns your clothes off(nothing else). and percy would make her my harem sister. things almost went according to plan. while athena distracted her, annabeth and i wrapped her in the golden netMk2 and before she hit the floor percy caught her and lightly smacked her ass. unfortunatly, aphrodite was immune to the magic she gave ,thankfully Athena spoke up." if we weaken her, the magic protecting her will fade and vanish."Percy being the kind harem leader he was, let us girls have her.(_**side chapter at the bottom)**_After a good three hours,The dinner bell sounded and as we headed out leaving,Athena in charge of wearing her down,we met with percy,wo was at the lake the entire time."Hey Master"Silanea looked around cautiously."Everyone call me Percy, or whatever you called me before the harem"he wispered."Got it seaweed brain!"annabeth said. we all took our time eating dinner,and when we got back Athena was glistening with sweat. her body looked like a models. She has large perky, ass was just as strapped to a chair with her legs wide open was apghrodite, which even tired panting and sweaty she looked 100x better than had a perfect hourglass shape,Her breast are twice the size of Athenas,Her ass jus a little bigger, but hair was wavy and went down to her shoulders. Her skin had no blemishes, and looked very hot with a pink viberating dildo in her mouth and ass."Shes ready Master, but not for long"Athena said, Athena shared the memory of what she did to Aphrodite, Master walked over to aphrdite and stroked her wispered something i just barely caught."This may hurt a bit."He drew the symbol on his hand and Slapped her winced and moaned in pain and took of his shorts and boxers and and ordered aphrodite"Suck".

PERCY POV

Aphrodite got to work at first she just took the head, but then started to take more and more until she started deep thoating it. After a few minutes I was about to cum. Damn she was good. "About to cum!" I warned. As I did, she swallowed all of it and my cock came out with a *Pop*. I looked over at the rest of my girls who were master bating with each everyone was done I asked Athena to send everyone back to my cabin. Once we were there I started my first harem first I had something on my mind.. "Hey Aphrodite, your name is a bit of a mouthful. Mind if I call you dite?""not at all Master." She replied. "Good, now Athena I want you on the bed with silanea fucking you with a strap-on. Annabeth and I will break in Aphrodite and we'll trade when I say so. Sound good?" Everyone mumbles in agreement.

THIRD PERSON POV:SILANEA AND ATHENA

Silanea,who was still fully dressed,started by kissing Athena down to her chest, tweaking and sucking on her nipples, while her hands roamed the uncovered skin. Athena was melting into it.

Then Silanea found her ass and gave it a good hard slap, and Athena yelped in while one hand was groping her ass, the other was rubbing her pussy nice and slow but slowly speeding about 5 minutes Athena's orgasm hit her.

After laying blissfully in pleasure for a while, she must have felt the need to repay the favor. While silanea was admiring the tired, naked goddess laying next to her, Athena slithered her hand under her shirt and started squeezing and groping And being an ex-eternal maiden, she knew how to please women. She moved her free hand onto her ass and lightly slapped it for a light slapping she slapped hard making silanea yelp in between groans. After slapping her ass for a while she shimmied off her pants and began rubbing silanea a pussy, but started to realize she wanted her to rub a little higher then her pussy. The goddess guided silanea on all fours and started to lick and suck on her asshole. Silanea went from groans, to straight up screaming in pleasure. After cumming multiple times each, Athena laid down while silanea got something out of her bag she brought with her. It was a smaller 5in dildo. " I brought my 5in,my 8in, and my 9in. I figured since your new to all this I would start small." "Thank you silanea" Athena replied. Athena laid on her back with her legs wide open. Being a daughter of the love goddess, she couldn't resist. She started by licking her pussy, then putting two fingers in while rubbing the clit. Athena was loving it. After orgasming three times, silanea put the head of the strap-on above the entrance and asked"ready?""yes, please fill me with that cock you have." Silanea shoves all of it in but interestingly she had no screaming in alarm and pleasure. After letting arena get used to having it in her, she began to thrust slowly , but speeding up quickly. Somehow, after a few minutes silanea realized that she was feeling pleasure to.

Another few minutes go by and Athena scream in pleasure and I came too somehow. After lying down for a few minutes, I told Athena what happened and she said" I shared my pleasure with you, as I'm sure you get none from that strap on.""you'd be right. Thank you very much. Wanna switch positions?" Oh gods yes" Athena replied almost immediately.

THIRD PERSON POV: PERC,DITE, AND ANNABETH

While the two girls over there got to know each other a little more, Percy decided to get this show On the road. "Dite, lay down on the bed" He ordered."annabeth you get ride her tongue." Annabeth understood immediately. She scooted over to and sat on the goddess face. Aphrodite began swirling her younger, using her nose to rub her asshole, and biting her clit. Annabeth moaned with the god of love, she knew what she was doing. Percy felt a little left out, so he thrust into the goddesses ass. Her screams were muffled by Annabeth and her groans." Oh Percy, do that screams are goings right through me"she said. Percy started to pick up the pace until he found a speed that brought all three of them maximum had cum four times in the time it took Percy to get close. As He came He could here Annabeths groan as she orgasmed again, and dite's screaming pleasurably as she came too. After lying next to each other for a while, they changed positions. This time annabeth was on her knees and elbows with dite in front of her fondling her breasts before spreading her legs in front annabeth to eat out of. While the two were busy up front, Percy put his cock at annabeths entrance. To let him know she was ready she pushed my cock slightly into her pussy. He took the sign and began trusting into her, periodically slapping her ass or few minutes, Dite came all over annabeths face, and seconds after that Annabeth came too, and that sent me over the edge too." was ,fun."Annabeth said ,still panting."Agreed" dite chimed in."wanna do it again?"I asked."Yes!"they said in unison.

After another few hours The curfew bell sounded, and while they slept, Aphrodite sent Silanea and annabeth back to there own cabins, with clothes of course. And I got to sleep with two immortal beauties.

**_Afterwords__**

**_Hey guys/gals! quick note! I realize I am going a bit fast through the story, and that I'm not really explaining the characters, or some of the juicy detail so I will be editing my previous chapters, and will try to do better. P.M me if you have any questions or nicer opinions/comments. or people you want to see.I apologize for the recent quality._**

**_|||After the afterword! hyo guys/gals! Chapter one is fixed! go check it out!_**


	4. Side Chapter:Aphrodites torture

**_Hello guys/gals! I finally have a schedule! it will be implemented some time early next week, but i will soon be uploading on Mondays,Wensdays and Fridays. Along with the occasional weekend side chapter. Also I will be releasing the unrefined content first, then I'll edit it a bit after. I will try my best to let you know if I need to take a break/sick day in , Enjoy!_**

**_Annabeth POV_**

The moment Percy shut the door, Athena started to both followed her example. Then she snapped her fingers, and Aphrodite was on a bed on all fours, in golden chains that had runes carved in to them."she cant use her power with those on .Now ,Who would like to go first?"

we both raised our hands at the same time."My, so eager.I think i know a way for all of us to share" Athena said while she handed us some 7-8in strap-on.

once we got them on I said"Dibs on her mouth!"My Mother looked confused, but only for a moment. Once we were ready I shoved my strap on all the way in her throat,Muttering curses for making it hard to get together with percy.

while I was face fucking Aphrodite,Silanea and Athena both put there strap on in her pussy at the same sreamed in pain from being streached to this extent,but twice that in pleasure.

I smirked at at this and said"Hey Mother,Do you think you could dothat to her ass?"The look on her face was Tremendous fear."Yeah,I think we could."Aphrodite was begging for mercy though my fake dick.

every time she tried to pull away I would yank her hair back to down on my and Silanea both had there play toys at her entrance and I said" Go for it!"

At Firs they struggled because she was a bit too tight but after a few minutes of athena loosining her ass they both rammed them in. Aphrodite Screamed in more pain then pleasure, but as they thrust in more and more her pain morphed into pleasure.

After Aphrodite had orgasmed numerous times, we all laid there panting, but to make sure aphrodite didnt build up her magic, we shoved in two 6in dildos in her pussy, one 8in in her ass, and a 4in in her mouth so she could breath a bit.

after fucking Aphrodite,I was hory as hell, and i think everyone else was to, because not two minutes later i my mom was fucking me with a strap-on while silanea played with Athenas breasts. we fucked each other for a good hour,but we remembered that aphrodite was there.

She looked sexy as hell. but noticable tiredTwo hours had passed of being fucked and stuffed with dildos, but My Mother looked displeased."We need another 2 hours until shes ready."

"The dinner bell will sound in an hour, so why don't we fuck her for another hour, Then you can have her all yourself mother."annabeth said."A Grand idea."

So For the next hour we fucked her in all sorts of ways, even triple penatrated her ass while her mouth had an 8in stuffed in. Before the dinner bell sounded Silanea and I took a shower, got dressed and said goodbye to the two goddesses.

_**Athena POV**_

When the girls left I decided to try something new. Being the god she is, Aphrodite will always have tight holes. so what if I pushed that theory to the extreme? I mustered an 1ft long 3in wide dildo and without warning, rammed it all into her pussy.

She screamed so loud athena had to ram a 5in in her mouth to shut her up. But it was clear that she was enjoying it. After cumming a good 10-12 times i pulled it out,and sure enough, when i stuck a finger in her pussy, it was still tight.I then tried anal, but it was a bit too tight s i put on the 8in strap on and fucked her,hard. after a good 30 minutes i had a big enough window and rammed the colossal dildo to the base

She screamed in pain, but after getting accommodated to it, she began to try to ride it.I helped ram all of it in, and outand did this for a good 20 minutes. after that athena looked at the clock on the wall and realized the time.

"looks lke our time is almost up."I said. Aprodite opened her mouth to speak but I shoved a 4in dildo in her mouth and said"You cant talk until you join."I snapped my fingers and suddenly aphrodite was strapped in a chair with a pink dildo in her ass and mouth.

Then the cabin door, Opened.

Afterword! hey guys/gals! ok so I am learning that on mobile every now and a gain when I save, some words go missing, so sorry for any errors. I will Fix it the moment I get a feel free to leave a review!as long as its not to anything bad,I would love to hear your opinions! you guys help me shape the story. If you have a question let e know!


	5. Chapter The new goddess

**_heyo gals/guys! I thought i would let you know that after this story get 5000 views i would make another story, so I would like to see what storys you might have in mind. btw that doesn't mean this one will end. It just means there will be more content_**

Chapter four.

Percy POV

You know? Waking up with two gorgeous, naked, goddesses was a great start to the day.

Aphrodite was on the left, now with slightly tan skin, long black hair, And a little shorter than me.

Athena was on the right, with smooth blonde hair, almost olive skin, and the same height as me.

Both were buck naked, and both had their arms around me in their sleep.

After staying like that for a few minutes, Athena woke up."oh,good morning we wake you?" She said quietly. "No, just admiring my situation."I whispered back.

another few seconds later Dite yawned herself awake."morning master, you two sleep well?""yeah"we said in unison.

After we got up I went to my wardrobe but Dite snapped her fingers and I was dressed in a slightly slimmer camp H.B shirt and fishing shorts.

Athena was in a formal dinner looking outfit, with an empty back , gray scale patterns all over it

and Dite was in a pink tank top with a slim stomach area and a black knee high skirt that went slimmer the further down it went to compliment her curves."

Hey girls I have a task for you. Athena can you do a quick clean up? And Dite I want you To go to Olympus and put these up can you..." i whispered something secret in her ear and her face looked concerned and surprise"are you sure master? its very risky." dite said." " I'm sure"I said, while handing her some sea shells

Last night I did some reading, and learned that if I get something like a rock, or block of wood, and use another power called,Chenta to make lifelike forms of the members of my harem, I can put one of Athena and one of Dite up on Olympus so no one gets suspicious.

Athena snapped herself a maid outfit, and Dite went to mount Olympus."I'll be back soon! I have a date to attend."I said while exiting the door

.as I walked outside to my destination, I saw Silanea and Annabeth walking together up to my cabin. Silanea was in a tanktop that didn't cover her stomach, and some jean pants. Annabeth had a size smaller camp H.B t-shirt and some enchanted pant so only members of the harem would be able to see through them.

"Hey, just the man we're looking for!"Silanea said."are ready for some more fun?" Annabeth said and you could tell she was wanting it so bad.

"Sorry girls, but I got something to do today. After Athena's done cleaning you can have some fun with her." "Oh poo. I was ready to play with master though. By the way you said Athena. where is Dite?" Silanea said."and where are You going? Annabeth asked. "First dite went to Olympus on a job for me, second I know who I want in my harem next."I said."is it Katie Garner?or drew, my second in command? Piper McClain? or is it Reyna?Or is it another god, like hestia,Hera,or Artemis?or a minor god?"Silanea shot at me with words like Rachel Elizabeth dare would. I'll give you two hints. First, I am going to collect a one more god before I move back to the mortal side of of all this , and you already said it. I walked over to Heras cabin cabin and walked in and sure enough, Hera was there. "what are you doing here Perseus jackson? this is a cabin of me. not that old barnacle beard."she said with disgust. " why are you here? wouldn't you be on Olympus rather than here? as for why im here,"i said as i got closer,"I'm here because i thought aphrodite called me here."when I was done talking we were arms reach apart. She looked concerned."that is also why i am would she summon the likes of you?"she said, there was a bright flash of pink and after it died down, Dite was there."Aphrodite what is the meaning of this?"Hera demanded. "Master now!" in one quick movement i slapped her ass, picked her up and aphrodite teleported to my cabin

_**After word~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Hey guys/gals! ok so the whole words disappearing when i save has turned into a bit more of an issue. as i read through some content i realized that it didn't make much sense as some words were missing. i apologize and am workin to fix the issue. also sorry about the chapter. I needed a bit more time to start making Chapter Five:Heras punishment. and even then it will be divided into two sections.**_


	6. Sorry!

p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19pt;"The Wait./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" style="font-family: '.SFUIText-BoldItalic'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 19pt;"Hello Gals/Guys! Ok So Life threw me a curve ball, So I'm going to be talking a break from the series for a while(Not long,Like 2 days- a week. I'm planning a big holiday trip.). I may post on my other story occasionally, but I Need to edit my chapters,think up what needs to happen next, and take a small R and R. I apologize for the horrible cliff hanger. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 22.7px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p 


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey gals/ guys! I am soo sorry for the wait, I was going to take just a few days, but a personal emergency appeared and so I took a 30+hour trip to my destination, and helped deal with it. It took a few more days than expected, but I'm going back in 2 days. Also before I forget this chapter as well as future chapters have things like futas. just thought id let you know, Anyhoo, Enjoy!_**

Chapter Six: Part one

Percy POV

The look of shock on everyone face when we teleported in my cabin with Hera, Zeus's wife, was priceless. " Master with all due respect, What have you done!?"Athena yelled." What? I just made the queen of the gods my personal plaything, the lowest ranking in this harem. So what?" "So," Annabeth started," Zeus himself will be looking for her, if he finds out what your about to do to her, Taurus will be D**ney land". "Then Athena spoke up."what if he used the power he used to make one of us on Olympus?also while we're at it, we could make this second Hera more loving. Not by too much or he'll suspect, but enough to keep him in a lighter mood all the time."

Damn,I knew she was the wisdom goddess but she was good at what she did. So I let silanea have Hera while i used my Chenta power.

While Athena was gone putting the rock thing up there I turned to see Hera tied to the bed by Aphrodite , and was getting warmed up for the long day/night she was in for.

Aphrodite was thrusting an 8in strap-on furiously, but Heras moans were muffled and sounded more like chocking by Annabeth face fucking her with a 9 1/2 in strap-on. "Jeez gals, I turn away for not two minutes, and your breaking in your new toy. Having fun?" I ask. Both their voices overlap in approval. They switch positions and Aphrodite whispered something in my ear which must have made me look extremely surprised, because she giggled. "You can do that?" I asked. She nodded. "Go right ahead, in fact go ahead and give one to annabeth as well. Make them about 8-8 1/2 in. Aphrodite snapped and their pussies started to glow pink. After a few seconds, the glow faded, and the had dicks. I turned two members of my harem into futas. I was curious so I looked under Aphrodites, and realized that their clit turned into cocks, but they still had pussies. But Annabeth was too exited to got off the bed, behind Hera, and rammed her 8-1/2in straight up her ass. You could tell she was an anal virgin. Her screams were filled with pain. Still pleasure, but more you could tell annabeth was enjoying her screams, because her moans got louder and louder until after 10 minutes later she screamed in pleasure, and some cum leaked from Heras ass. Hera passed out, her eyes rolled up into her head. "Oh my god, that felt amazing!"Annabeth said, panting."don't worry annabeth, this is far from over . Hera has to make up for thousands of years of being a pain in the ass. Although she got a small taste of her own medicine thanks to you." Aphrodite said with a smirk. "Alright I got a plan. Annabeth and I will get Hera, and Silanea and Aphrodite will have some fun while we wait for Athena." As soon as I spoke her name,she appeared." Hello master, have you started?" She asked. "Just about to."I said." Aphrodite give her one too. But before that, Atena I want you to undress, no magic." " of course master Percy. But what did you mean give me one too?" She said before she started. She looked at annabeth, then Aphrodite and realized what it was. The thought of one made her lick her lips. she started with her plain grey shirt and lifted it up to her breasts, and tucked it under them. Then she began to slid down her pants but stopped halfway and started to sway to inaudible music. She pulled on her panties while she swayed, showing off her beautiful curves. As she spun, she looked back at me, and after she saw my face, she pulled up her shirt and with a *pop*, her braless breasts came out of the shirt. She slowly pulled down her pants with her huge ass facing me. Then, still swaying, pulled down her wet panties."how do you want me?" She said in a sexy dick literally blew out of my pants." Sadly, your with Aphrodite and Silanea. But we'll switch soon." Annebeth frowned, but after the show Athena put on even Annebeth was turned on. Aphrodite magically made the room longer, and added another bed. After separating everyone (it took several minutes) we all got started.


	8. Chapter6pt 2 Mixed Fun

Hey! I'm working on this as of dec 20th, but it may come out later. I thought I would let you know that I still can't solve the disappearing words issue, but will continue to work on it. Let me know if you have any suggestions on what should happen! Enjoy!

Chapter 6 pt 2

Silanea POV

I'll admit, walking with to goddesses to bed to fuck really turned me on. I was worried at first,but I built up the courage and squeezed and groped Athenas ass and lightly stroked and squeezed my moms cock. My pussy was drooling by the time we got there.

Aphrodite gave Athena a futa and told me to get on all fours on the bed. Once I did, Aphrodite put her cock to my entrance and Athena put the head of hers in my mouth.

Once I nodded, the rammed all of there cocks into me. The feeling was overwhelming. My pussy was being stretched to the max, and my throat was no different. Athena caressed my cheek, and Aphrodite bent over and made out with Athena while she groped my breasts.

After cumming several times, they both

started speeding up. Athena broke away from the kiss and groaned as my stomach was being pumped with her seed.

After a few pumps Aphrodite went over the edge too and I screamed in pleasure through Athena's futa.

After resting for a few minutes with Aphrodite on the right and Athena on the left, I stroked them to hardness and told them my idea.

Athena hoisted me up, rubbed my pussy lips with her dick for a little then began to fuck me.

After getting used to her, Aphrodite came from behind me and switched between mine and Athena's breasts to grope. Then she put her cock to my ass's entrance.

"PleAse Be gEnTLe!" I said with stifled kissed my back and slowly inched her way in. It felt incredible, but hurt slightly.

After giving the signal, they both rammed into me with no self control, fucking me good and hard. Eventually Athena nodded at Aphrodite and their cocks grew several inches while hey thrust.

I came twice in the final few thrusts, but me tightening must have been too much for them, because they came shortly screaming in pleasure for a few minutes we rested on the bed, with our hands roaming each other's body's.

"ready?" Athena asked. My mother and I both nodded but Aphrodite had a plan. She got rid of Athena's cock, and gave me one.'Yes!'I thought. She asked if Athena could get on the bed on her back, and She got on her side by Athena's head, and I understood immediately.

Once they were in position, I put my cock to here entrance, and Aphrodite was on her side with her dick on Athena's face. I could tell Athena likes it because her pussy was drooling. When Athena was ready, Aphrodite started to push hers in, letting Athena get used to having most of it in.

I then started pushing mine in. I took note that Athena liked to fuck rough but be fucked gently, And lovingly. Aphrodite must have known this because she would caress her cheek, brush her fingers through her hair,

and I would let my hands explore her body, massaging her huge breasts, holding her hips while I kissed down her body, and made sure we were all feeling good.

Athena must have enjoyed how we treated her as her moans were filled with pleasure and she orgasmed multiple times before we were even close.

After a few more thrusts I came, and Aphrodite not long after, Athena's muffled screams could be heard for miles.

After resting for a few minutes, we made out, then I said" what's next?"

Afterword:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Hey guys/gals! Ok so this chapter kinda diverted from the "Heras punishment", but I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter I intend to make a lot longer, and more descriptive cuz well... it's Hera. Also I'm making a new story to celebrate 5k views!(I know I'm late, at 7.5k buuuut) thank you soo much for the support!


	9. Chapter 6 pt three extreme Fun

Chapter 3

Hey guys/gals this will come out a few days after the making, but this will (hopefully) have much more detail. If you enjoy it let me know! Also I have "hired"(not paid)someone to edit my previous chapters for me because I'm lazy, and it will give me more time to focus on future chapters. Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited. Enjoy! Also this chapter has things like futas.(and something special to Hera.)

Annabeth POV

It felt good to do BDSM sex things to Hera with Percy. Percy looked sexy as always, with his messy, jet black hair, his well defined body, and his huge, colossal Ego. Oh and his godly 8 1/2in cock.

Hera had long black hair but not like Percy's. Hers looked more like tinted ink and acted more like water. Her breasts kept changing size depending on what we did to her. Her hips were huge. Like, inhumanly huge.

Her skin was a deep tan and she was tied in pink chains from the ceiling, about two feet of the bed.

Percy had Aphrodite enchant him so he could last twice as long before climaxing, and no refactory period. So he was busy face fucking Hera, slapping her, whenever she made noise, so every second or so.

I got the back end which , I was ok with. Being gods they're very durable. So I was able to do things I usually couldn't. Such as, the room that we were in had a magic drawer that could summon almost anything. I summoned a taser.

At first I just tased her huge ass, then her pussy lips, then shoved the tip up her ass and turned it on. Her screams were indescribable but I didn't turn it off for a good minute. To my surprise, she was cumming that entire time. Then it hit me. Zeus was a tyrant, womanizer, and drunken fool. So he must've been into BDSM and that's why he went after Hera so hard.

She enjoys this.

"Hey Percy, seems she's enjoying this." "what?! You shoved a taser up her ass!" Percy said, confused.

Then it must've hit him because he made a face that said"Zeus". After figuring that out we decided to take it to the extreme.

We used the drawer to summon a flexible 6'(foot) dildo.

Now before you distress, she's a goddess and goddesses don't need to breath.

I grabbed the dildo, and shoved it up her ass. After about a foot there was some struggle, but I studied human anatomy so I know what was inside Hera,

and where to twist, turn, and bend the dildo to do what I wanted.

After almost 5 1/2 ft you could hear her gagging. "Almost-"she was cut off by a *POP*! And the end of the dildo came out of her mouth. By now her pussy was going crazy, so I put a small 6in vibrator in there, just to make her happy.

when Percy stopped thrusting the dildo in and out of her I went to the front and said"How does it feel now bitch? All those times you tried to kill me, and Percy? Oh your drooling, let me help you" I started by licking and kissing the dildo, then started make it out with Hera.

Percy must've seen this as a chance, because suddenly some chains wrapped around my feet, and lifted me up making me horizontally even with Hera.

then shoved the dildo so it went almost in my the chains loosened just a little, so the dildo was pressing on my throats upper wall. I don't know why but I was loving it.

The dildo was a foot down my throat while I was kissing Hera, and Percy summoned some chip clips... wait chip clips? No, these were weighted.

He put a pair on Heras nipples, and she sank in the chains by a good 6in. I read the weight, which was hard but it said 5lb. 5 pounds!? He got me a matching pair, but he also had a third.

The third read 3lb so it was meant for something more... oh no. He put the two on my nipples, which hurt, but still felt incredible, and the third on my clit, the moment he let it drop I came hard.

I was screaming through the dildo, but It felt incredible. After Percy admired his handy work he pulled me down but I landed on my hands and knees, and again Percy struck when an opening was made.

He rammed his cock in my ass, and I was in Elysium. He grabbed my breasts for "support" and began groping, squeezing , and slapping them, which made the nipple clips bounce everywhere. I was screaming in pleasure, but I could feel him getting hit close, so I decided to try something.

While he pulled out in his thrust, I moved forward and got free, but before Percy said anything I pushed him down, and squeezed his cock in between my tits.i noticed that Hera was looking like she didn't have any work, so I turned the vibration from 4% to 125%(it was a magic tool).

I began to slowly raise and lower my tits, which looked and felt much bigger then yesterday. Like I grew three sizes in a day.

Eventually I started speeding up, licking the tip, and then started moving my breasts in opposite directions, making him go nuts.

Then he blew his load all over me, which somehow made me come too.

While we laid there panting, all we heard was the vibrations of Heras dildo which speaking of...

Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head, she was shaking, and squirming and she was moaning In pleasure. "Let's give her a break, will have plenty of time later." Percy said

So we pulled it out of her, and dropped the chains, so she fell of the bed. She rolled over and as I mentioned earlier her breast change depending on her pleasure? Well they were huge.

Like, 4x the size of mine. And mine were huge. If we were going with the lettered cup scale where AA was the smallest and FF was huge by mortal standards, mine would be MM or NN, and Heras would be UU or VV.

Percy was instantly hard again by looking at her, so he tit fucked her but she needed some lube, so he used the drawer to summon a bottle of lube, put some on both his hands and began work in her tits.

He started with her huge nipples, and he took off her nipple clips. He massages her breasts with a gentleness, but subtle lust. I was in the corner of the bed, and used the drawer to make me a vibrator, and I masterbated while Percy was busy with Hera. Once she was all lubed up, Percy thrust in between her tits while holding her breasts up with her started moaning, and I think Percy's training is paying off because she began to lick and suck on the tip while he thrust. After a few minutes Percy blew his load all over her face and tits, and I came for the second time while he did.

While we all laid there sweaty and panting, Hera pleaded"master please I need you cock in me again!" So Percy got up and whispered to her something I couldnt hear. Her face looked worried, but she nodded. She gave me back a futa and Percy, got up.

Graphic warning! Even though this is M!

This was probably the best sexual pleasure I have ever had. Hera was sitting on her legs, with her hands in her lap looking very shy and and she was blushing like crazy.

Percy put his cock to the entrance of his choice , and he said" you get the left one". Once I realized what we were doing, I gagged, but did as he asked. We got our cocks ready, and did the unspeakable. We ear-fucked her.

Percy and I grabbed her face, and rammed our dicks in her ears, and they met in the middle all the way in.

Somehow, being a goddess, she didn't bleed, didn't go limp, but she did pass out a few times. I looked down and saw the sheets soaked. She was coming the entire time. .

Percy started face fucking her with his fingers as he said"After the other girls are done, there's enough holes for everybody. Hell theres an extra one." It hit me. If we could ear fuck her and she doesn't die, then her nose would be... I don't want to know. After fucking her ears for a bit I came,hard. After that climax, I was on the bed about to pass out, panting, Percy said"done already?your cock doesn't look done." He was right. I wanted more. I got up, and before I regretted it, fucked her nose. It felt weird, and slimy, but at the same time tight, and felt good. What made it even better was now her screams sounded like someone was pinching her nose. About to cum again Percy said"wait, I've got an idea". He pulled out, got close to me and fucked her other nostril. It got much tighter, but still felt better than anything! What made it better was Percy began the kiss down my body until he got to my breasts and began massaging them and licking my nipples. After a few minutes we both came at the same time and it was the best climax I've ever had.

Percy and I collapsed next to Hera which was passed out next to them with cum up her nose. The thought made me chuckle, and Percy said he needed a break after that so we went to get some food and drink. The other three were already there, and said that we had been fucking Hera for 12 hours! New record. We all laughed about it, got dressed, and decided to do something outside.

Authors note!

Hey guys/ gals! Sorry about lack of content but I was busy celebrating the holidays, being lazy and watching tv, and all around work. But I made this episode longer in hopes that it would buy me some time. XD . also sorry again as words disappear without warning or pattern so parts of the story wont make sense

Anyhoo chapter 2 has been edited! Go check it out! Ciao!


	10. Results!

Hey gals/guys!

the results came in and they are!: nobody voted!

yep! Although i was expecting this, being my fist story out there,so i picked a place in case. they are going to...

_**Japan!**_

Also get ready to meet some characters from other series!


	11. Chapter 7 Finally

Percy POV

We made it to the airport and Athena said she had already taken care of baggage, the seating, all of that, when I started thinking that leaving Hera alone was a bad idea, as we were leaving a god who 24 hours ago would have given her immortality to see us dead.

But Athena and Dite both assured me that she'll be fine.

Just to be sure I asked Dite to stuff the queen of the gods with dildos, any size she desired.

She grasped me in her chest and said"Thank you master, I'll make it up to you in the plane." She teleported off to have some fun,

and Silanea asked" why are we using a plane anyway? Not that I'm complaining, but couldn't you just teleport us there?"

Silanea made a good point, but I haven't even been able to get in a plane, let alone fly in one, since the sky was Zeus's turf.

" The reason" I said"is because Athena and Dite will shield my presence so I can enjoy being in a plane for once. Also it's first class."

What?! Sweet, how long is the trip?" She got real close and whispered in her ear"as long as you want" , while she snaked her hand under Silanea pants . She softly moaned and began to pant. It was clear that Silanea and Athena had become close, but I couldn't let them do this in the airport terminal. "Sorry to be the party pooper, but when we get on the plane I'll make sure you get your own private room." This made them content. They held off on each other and after a good 30 minutes we began boarding the flight .Dite popped into existence right next to us. She looked sexy in her skinny jeans and tank top, but she also looked very sweaty and tired."have fun?" I asked."whew, i did, and she is stuffed to the brim with sex toys, but i tried some of them out and lost track of time. Sorry master.""It's ok, we were just getting on. Speaking of, how many people will be in first class?" I asked. While i asked it i saw some muscular guy coming up and he slapped Annabeth's ass. She yelled in surprise and turned around to see some punk, who mouthed"Come with me, unless you wanna die". Annabeth was clearly pissed, but i could say with full confidence, i was even more pissed then her."Dite can you cover what I'm about to do?"I asked in an even tone. "yes Master."She said without hesitation. And i did something I said i would never do. I consentrated as hard as i could on the saliva in his mouth, the the water he sweats, and after those, his tears. I began to choke him with his own spit, then used his sweat and tears and basically returned them to where they came from. I put his tears back in his eyes, and it was hard to hear his screams over his choking. Then i put his sweat back in his pores, which must've been painful. Then annabeth pushed me and we both tumbled o the ground. When I looked up I saw annabeth , tears streaming down her face."You stupid seaweed brain! you swore you would never do that again! You promised me!"

I let him down, and grabbed her tight."I did, didn't I?" I said."well, guess who gets the dunce hat?" She looked up and kissed me. When she broke off, she said"I want 1 hour with you. Alone.""Deal" I said."once we get to the hotel"."Why not the plane?" Because I'm going to contemplate what i did today. Also i think i saw Piper boarding.""What!? Let me guess, you're going to recruit her?"she sounded jealous, and still upset."Fine, ill triple your offer, but only if i get 30-60min with her."I said"quadruple it. Then ill accept" "hmm, no deal. Ill take quintuple though." "Ugh, fine. I guess it'll have to do." She said sarcastically. Once we got up and continued Athena closed her eyes and suddenly the mortals collapsed."I made them pass out. They'll think this was just a dream" " good " silanea said, hooking her arm around Athena's. We got on and the place was like a paradise! It was a flying first room is the dining area, which looked like it was meant for hundreds."to answer your question earlier, it will b just us." 'Yes!' I thought. The next room was the movie theater, then the arcade, then the bedrooms. each room was bigger than my moms apartment, and all had the biggest tv i have seen, a bed twice as big as kings, a master bathroom, and a jacuzzi.

"Well pick a room, any room I guess." There were six rooms on the first floor, and the room layout went like this:

Athena + Silanea |. Hallway |. Annabeth + Dite

Me. | | And supposedly Piper

I worked up my courage, and knocked on her door.

Authors note{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

So Sorry for the wait, and the lame chapter, but i was prepping to make a book, and this chapter was needed for some layout of what would happen. Also the chapter after the next one will have a huge surprise so stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 8 The new kid

Authors note

Hey gal and guys! Sorry about the crappy quality on the last chapter, I was rushing to get something out. Also sorry about the wait. I am preparing to make a story of my own, not just a fan-fic. And I've been busy learning how to. code better. Anyway, enjoy!

Percy POV

She answered the door with the chain still on and held her dagger to my throat." Woah!" I said,"take it easy"."oh Percy, thank god." She said. She took off the chain and pulled me in by my shirt. She shut the door as quietly as she could and locked it. "What's with all the secrecy? And why are here in Manhattan?" I asked. Then an announcers voice said " hello everybody, this is your captain speaking, we're about to take off so if anyone has any last requests you have about 5 minutes." Piper looked terrified. " Percy, this is bad. I came to Long Island to track down a potential dracon, but it was some kind of tracking monster. I thought I lost it at the terminal, but I saw it board the plane, is anyone with you? Also how are you flying in a plane?" She was speaking so fast, and looked tired, so I sat her down and began to explain the whole thing. Except for my powers, in case I needed to use them.

She stared at me blankly. Then laughed at me" really, you have a harem? And Lady Venus herself gave someone like you powers? Ok prove it" I used my 'see' power, but limited it so I could see through her skinny jeans and her worn down T-shirt, and said" well with one of my many talents I can tell you with confidence, your underwear is pink polka dot with light purple background." Her face looked like a tomato, and she looked away while saying " I get it I get it, look away, or turn off your wired pervert power!"

Since she called me a pervert I decided to mess with for a bit.

"sorry, but you were asking for it. Also the only way for it to stop is for the person to turn around to the closest wall with your hands on it." I said

" your joking."she said."I can use this power to look past your underwear you know".

I didn't know she could blush even more.

She ran to the nearest wall and put both hands on it. I took this time to strike.

I thought it would be no fun to claim her on the spot so I don't use my Omega power and slapped her ass **hard**.

She screamed in pain and pleasure, and as she started to turn around I used the water in a vase of flowers on the nightstand and pinned her arms to the back of her backed up.

"Man, What. A. View. You'll be a nice addition"

"What do you think you're doing Percy!? Let me go!" She said, and in her squirming fell on the bed face down.

I got on top of her and slipped my hand under her pants, and began by rubbing her pussy, then this time with my omega power slapped her ass, and this time it was a scream of pleasure then her face went blank.

" act like yourself, but know that I am your master, and you are a member of my harem. I will discuss your rank later"

Suddenly she started blushing and had a very shy face. She go up and began to strip, But she was a bit awkward and shy.

She started with her shoes, which she bent over in front of me to take off. Then went the pants which when gin she bent over and traced her hands up and across her legs, until she reached her shirt then she reached in her shirt and pulled about her bra and like annabeth her breasts grew, but they wouldn't stop until suddenly her shirt blew off and her tits came flying out. They stopped right after and she stepped back, put one hand behind her covering her front entrance, and the other covering what she could of her breasts." How do you want me, master?"

Damn, that was sexy. Her breasts weren't quite as big as Annabeths, but they were close. So I decided to use them.

I got to the edge of the bed and said" come here and get on your knees."

Since I figured out her style by watching her strip, I put a folded blanket where she would sit.

She saw this and said" thank you master. What is it you want from me?" I handed her a bottle of moisturizer and said" I want you to put those massive breasts to use and please me."

"S-so you want a tits-fuck?" She asked meekly. She looks fierce when in battle, but it's cute how shy she is when she's undressed.

She began by squirting some on the top of her breasts, and rubbing it all over the outside.

Then she squirted some on her hands and began rubbing inside her breasts.

Then she picked them up, and squished my dick in between them.

As she squished her tits up and down my cock, I couldn't help but chuckle.

She was staring so intently, and her face looked so innocent. She was also so easy to tease.

As I ran my fingers through her hair she jumped and said"m-master?!"

then, being a child of Aphrodite, she knew I was close, so she changed the pace and direction of each breast an I came all over her face and tits.

"wow master, you came so much, I'm soaked!"pipe said

I felt a bit tired, but I wanted to make her come too. "Hey Piper, can you get on the bed on all fours?" "Y-yes sir."

Again with that timidness. I was going o have to ask her about that later.

But I had other things to do. I got behind her, and put my cock to her entrance.

I kissed down her back until she gave the sign she was ready, and I eased my way in.

I know usually I do thing pretty rough and extreme, but she wouldn't enjoy that, and though I may be a master in a harem with women who will are ok if I do anything to them, I still try to let them enjoy it. Also Piper was so cute. She was moaning and saying a mix of " slow dooown!" And "oh gods, don't stoooop!"

After a few minutes she asked if she could change positions, so now she was on her back, and she asked me"could you...".

"Sorry, your going to need to speak up I can't hear you" I said. "Can you play with my breasts?" She blurted.

I was i bit surprised, but as I began thrusting into her, I reached my hands out and grabbed her humungalungbuga breasts. At first, I just held and massaged them, but then I started licking and sucking on her nipples. then when I broke off I blew on them which made her gasp.

After a few minutes of that I was getting close, so I picked her up, put her back to a wall and did things at a more...'me' pace.

I rammed into her as hard as I could until I blew my load inside her. She screamed in pleasure, but there was a twinge of pain in there. I guess I went I bit rough in the end.

I looked at her face and realized she had passed out. I carried her to Aphrodites room, but when I went in she was using a huge foot long dildo and going to town with it. " Oh, Percy! I didn't see you come in! Why do you have my daughter in your arms?" She asked. " Piper is officially your... underling? It's hard to explain, but I'll show you the chart after dinner. Anyways, when she wakes up, I want you to explain to her everything. Also I want you to train her."

"I don't see a problem with that. Like you have all of us as pets, I have one too now."

She said.

"Yep, But also don't treat her roughly unless she asks for it. You can train her to enjoy it, but she has to enjoy it." I said sternly. "Yes sir master. Now if you don't mind, before my pet wakes up I'd like to finish something." She said. " by all means." I said.

I walked out and shut the door, and because the the rooms are sound proof I couldn't hear it, but I left a bit of the curtain to the door open, and I saw Dite master bating to her sleeping daughters face.

I went to go check on Athena and Silanea but when I opened the door I saw something I didn't expect. They were cuddling in there sleep, so I decided to let them be. They looked so cute though so I kissed both their foreheads, and went to check on annabeth.

Authors note###################%######

Hey gals and guys! Sorry for the cliff hanger but it'll help me start the next chapter. See ya in the next one!


	13. Apologies

Hey guys and gals! sorry, not a chapter this time(though its in the making)

i just noticed a mistake in chapter 7, about the layout of the rooms. i meant for Dite And annabeth to be in seperate rooms. thats all, and if your lucky i may be able to upload something this evening. C ya later!


	14. Sorry again!

Hi guys and gals! i just thought i would tell you, some pretty big personal things are happening, so i will be on hiatus for... not reallt sure for how long but i will be back. max time will be about 2-3 weeks.

sorry again!

masterF1


	15. 9 Annabeth

Chap?

Authors note

Thank you for 20k Views!

I know this is a horrible way to celebrate, but I'm glad I got this in at least

Authors note!

Hey guys and gals! As of my making this I am still in hiatus, but I wanted for you guys and gals to have something to read while I'm dealing with the whole personal !

Percy POV

I was just about to knock when I heard a screech just quiet enough that silanea and Athena didn't wake.

I went to the source of the noise,and found a dead drisena on he floor. But it was missing its two tails, and an arm. I was a bit confused, but I moved forward. I went to the dining area and from behind the kitchen counter I saw it. Well, them. It was male telkine and what looked like an impusai, out job a date. The telkine poured wine for the impusai and remarked how beautiful she looked in her fiery red dress. Soon after a 12ft cyclops came out with a covered dish, and when he set it non the table, he raised the lid and said"Bon, apatite". It was two drisena tails in a circle around some exquisite looking meat, but I remembered what that drisena was missing and gagged. The telkine immediately noticed and stood up. I didn't want to interrupt there date so I used my power and plucked some flowers from the kitchen and set them on the table. Then I quietly snuck off back to annabeths room. While I walked I thought about how they were all lovey dovey, but that even though I have a whole harem of beautiful women, I don't act like a gentleman. Even to my own girlfriend, who before this would do anything for me, and I for her. I decided to try not being a pig for once and see where it gets me.

Annabeth POV

I was reading a book on my bed about Japan,and got so wrapped up in the book, I didn't here's door open.

I instantly regretted laying down on my belly, because Percy is what I would call "obsessed" with slapping asses. Before I could turn around. Percy used some water from the sink in the bathroom and tied my arms together above my head.

But instead of what I thought he would do, he laid down on top of me, and put the water back into the bathroom. " everything ok Percy?" I asked quietly " yea, just tired. But if you want to take a bath with me, I can help you cash in those five hours." I was hesitant, because I thought he was going to trick me or something, but I agreed. Him and I began to undress, when I realized he wasn't even hard. I thought he was upset, or hurt

But as he showed of his tan, slightly built body, I saw no injury. But when he looked up at me as I was talked me off my magic bra he started to get hard, but he looked away, and continued undressing. We met up at the door to the bathroom, he put his arm Around my waist, and we walked in. I didn't see the bathroom until now, and I have to say, it was... Wow.

The shower was the size of a locker room, but luxury. The sink could pit a 6ft body in it. The jacuzzi was the size of a backyard pool,and the jets wee spaced every few inches so I knew this was first class. Percy got in, and immediately relaxed. I slowly walked into the water and understood why. Then pressure was just right, and the temperature was not too hot, and not too cold. The jacuzzi had seats every couple feet, so I sat next to and leaned on Percy."are you ok Percy? You can tell me you know." Percy looked up and said" I saw some monsters on the ship just a little while ago. They were in a date, and I realized just how horribly I've treated you. So I thought I'd make it up to you. After this the movie theater is empty if y-" sure I cut him off, but I kissed him on the lips and he looked like a fish out of water. When I broke off he said" so yes? I didn't know you liked movies so much."

I decided to cash in those five hours later.

Percy dried us both off and as we got dressed Percy summoned some water from the bath and turned it into a fine mist.

It kept getting thinner and thinner, until i couldn't see it any more.

" Something I learned when I was spying on a camp of cyclops. This will keep us hidden from basically anything."

" I think you mean spying on girls at the lake cleaning off" I chuckled."shut up!" He said jokingly.

As we walked to the movie theater we passed the dining hall and at a table to the far left was the couple Percy was talking about.

At first I thought they were eating something that looked like a tail, but the middle of the roast like meal looked like a delicacy.

Once we got to the theater we got some of that gormet popcorn, a meal card for both of us, and a blanket. The blanket looked way oversized for even the two of us in separate chairs. We got to our room, and it was massive!

There were different types of seats, but there was one in the middle that percy chose.

It was a king size bed with around 10 different buttons on each side, perfect, plushy pillows. Percy neatly but the blanket on, And took the far right side."you coming on? I can heat or cool the bed if you need." He said quietly.

I got on and the bed was surprisingly firm. Once I took off my shoes and laid down, the movie started.

I looked over the edge to see if the buttons were labeled, but it was too dark to tell.

Except for one button. It was glowing a greenish blue. I pushed it, and instantly I began to sink in the bed. Somehow the bed knew what I would like.

Suddenly the bed began to warm up, until it was the perfect temperature. I looked over at Percy and his button was already pressed, and I touched my toe to his side and it was almost the same temp as mine, but his side was firm.

After a few minutes of the movie playing Percy and I were cuddling, when suddenly An erotic scene came up.

I'll admit I was curious how Percy would react, but he didn't. At least, most of him. His dick was throbbing. I could tell he was putting all his might into not reacting. I decided to tease him, and I rubbed my leg against his cock.

After a few minutes he was getting close, and I stopped.

He didn't react much besides his yawn. I decided to bump things up a notch and I put my hand in his pants. This made him look over in confusion.

I simply pretended not to know what he was looking at me for.

I began to stroke his cock faster and faster until... I stopped And this time looked at me and whispered " really wise girl? Really?" Instead of answering I went under the blanket, and found what I was looking for. I took a hairband off my arm and wrapped it around the base of his cock. He suddenly realized what was going on and put his hands on my head.

Knowing how I like my sex, he thrust Into my throat without mercy.

He did so for only a few minutes until He took it out of me, then got off the bed to the edge, pulled me so my head hung over the edge too, and began thrusting.

I was cumming the entire time. But because of the band I put on him, he wasn't.

He went in like this for the best 15 minutes of my life.

I knew he could take it off if he wanted, but he seemed to be happy being able to for so long and not cum. After that he flipped me onto my belly and got behind me and slapped my ass So hard, the bed shook.

Then, He ripped open my yoga pants, and rammed into me. I swear, I have never felt so good in my entire life. He grabbed my ponytail and used it as handle.

He lasted for 30 minutes in that position, until he got under me and, still using my ponytail, made me ride him until I couldn't move. After an hour of hardcore sex, Percy took off the band and blew his load of delicious cum all over me.

While I was paralyzed in pleasure Percy got me cleaned up, and cuddled next to mean. Next thing I know, I'm asleep.

Afterwords(()())(()))))((((()))()()((()(())(()())))(()

Hey gals and guys! I may be able to upload every now and again, but this will be it for a little, depending on how things go tomorrow. See us soon!


	16. Check it out!

Hey y'all! Gals and guys alike, I come bearing news of a new tale to be told. I made an introduction and story intro on FictionPress. Go check it out! Or don't.

Here's the link! Add /s/

3343581/1/The- Skies-Diamond to the en dof the main page url

Also this doesn't mean That im stopping this one. i just have another story to write.

Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 10

PERCY POV

I woke up in my bed, with annabeth laying next to me. She looked so soft and peaceful in her sleep it reminded me of when she and I started dating. Then she started yawning, so I pretended to be sleeping. She woke with a start, but after realizing where she was, she cuddled up next to me and whispered "thank you".

"for what?"I asked. She launched off the bed and backed up into a wall. With the most embarrassed face ,so red she looked like a tomato get painted red, she said" t-thank you you for last night". She slid down the wall covering her face with embarrassment. I hadn't seen her like this before.

" it was nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway are you ok?"

Annabeth POV

OMG he almost found out. I wasn't thanking him for the movie, I was, embarrassing as it is, thanking him for fucking me that night. "yeah, sorry about that. I get morning jitters sometimes." "

No problem"he said. We both got dressed, and headed out to see what every one else was up to. To our surprise, no one was in their room. They all had a message on there door that said " out for food."

As we walked down the the dining area Percy asked if I could gather everybody after breakfast. " why?" I asked. "Because I have finally made the chart that shows rank. I also started an underling system." "

Underling system? Like we each get a personal toy?" I asked." Pretty much, but there are some rules I'll tell everyone so we're all on board. "

We got to the dining area and every one was having a weird non breakfast breakfast for a meal. " good afternoon master!" They all said in unison. "Afternoon? What time is it?!""about 2 or something, why?" "The flight lands at 3 o'clock. Ok every body sorry to interrupt your meal, but before the plane lands I have some important things to tell you. First of lease welcome Piper into the harem." Piper blushed and said thanksgiving having her.

" Next thing I need to say is that I've made a chart and made copies, so pass it around. That chart will tell you the rank system as well as the underling system." Everyone looked confused so I said" let me explain.

The hierarchy for the harem from highest to lowest is the following on the left of the sheet. Me, annabeth, Athena, Dite, Silanea Piper, And Hera." Piper almost spit out her sandwich." What!? Hera?! How on earth?"

" I'll explain later. But the thing most of you are probably the most confused with is the underling system. The chart lists the rules and regulations. I know it's boring as hell but you need to learn them to heart. That's all"

Then after everyone finished there lunch they went off into there own groups with a copy each.

I knew that the underling system would shock them, but not to the extent where they pound on my door, and when I answered it they say" are you serious?! Thank you!"

**(F1: the next episode will include the spread sheet)**

Authors note

Hey people! Sorry about the slow episode release! I was working on some other things and forgot about this. Also sorry about the boring episode. But that chart will be important... anyhoo I'll be making the next chapter now. See ya!


	18. Spreadsheet

Hierarchy: Percy. Supreme Master

Annabeth 2nd in command

/Collection

Athena

Dite

/* Personal* toys

Silanea

Piper

/Plaything

(Someone special)

Hera

Underling system:

Underling~~~Master

Hera~~~ annabeth

Piper~~~Dite

Silanea~~~Athena.

(Someone special)~~~ everyone

Underling rules:

1\. Never ever abuse your underling unless they ask and enjoy it.

2\. If deemed necessary or if there is a complication with the system, then underlings master May change!

3\. Your underling is not fully under you. If you ask your underling to jump off a skyscraper they have full ability to say no.

4\. If the underlings master orders the underling to do something against the supreme master, they will be punished.

Enjoy your underling and master.


	19. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

Hey'a fellas! Sorry, I know I was gone for well... a while, but I'm back for now! Also thank you so much for all your support! Also I hope your being safe in your home right now, and I must say, thank you to all that are doing their part for society. Now onto the story!

Percy POV

A little before the plane landed, I realized I hadn't unpacked my things when we got on the first time, so I thought to myself "well that's one thing done! Let's see if wise girl is done yet".

So I walked down the hall and through the door windows I saw that everyone was having a little action before we got off.

The Athena and Silanea group were testing some of the small print things that I asked her to add after my presentation.

Things like if the master wants to be fucked instead of fuck, what does the slave do.

I know, It's above my IQ, but that's why I had Athena do it.

Then I looked to the Dite and Piper group and saw that Dite was doing what I asked of her, teaching her.

She was doing basic things and, with my permission, turned her room into a classroom with a my size dildo attached to the desk.

From the looks of it, she was being asked to service the dildo, using her whole body.

I watched the lesson for a few minutes before moving on the the last room.

Now, I'll admit. Annabeth was known to me for liking it rough, but what I saw through the window shocked me.

Hera was chained to the ceiling, with a pink hello kitty eye mask on meant for sleep and she was being fucked in the most extreme ways I could think possible. Annabeth had a latex suit on with some... stylish holes in it. But one thing I noticed about Annabeth was that she had a dick, and a huge one at that.

I summoned Dite using a method on the old pamphlet she originally gave me, and she looked like she was in he middle of something when I got her. She was holding air like she would a cock, and was in the middle of stroking it.

She looked around to see me and immediately got on her knees. "What is it you have summoned me for Master?""You can get up, it nothing too serious. I was just wondering if you gave her a futa." I said.

She looked confused for a second, but than a lightbulb went off in her head. "Master, part of the 'fine print' Athena put in a the contract was that the Master had the power to...'change' themselves if desire".

"Ok, thanks for clearing that up for me. You may go back. And good job on those lessons." As she shimmered back into her room she mouthed 'My Pleasure'.

Welp, with that out of the way, I decided to join annabeth, because, well when you see so many women fucking and getting fucked, it turns you on a little.

Once I entered I could hear it all. Hera was in there, begging for mercy, and annabeth was, well not giving any.

"Oh sorry Master, I didn't see you come in!" She ran up and hugged me tight. "Thank you so much Master Percy! as you can see, there's plenty of room for you to join too. "

So I stripped myself of any clothes and caught annabeth off guard. She was prepping a hole of Hera for me, but I snuck up behind her and shoved it all in her ass, balls deep.

But she wasn't upset or surprised, just horny as hell. Then I could just tell she got an idea. I she scooted closer to Hera and lined up her cock with the prepped hole.

Now I'll admit, things have gotten a little crazy, What with me claiming goddesses and friends and making them members of a growing harem, but fucking my girlfriend in the ass while she was fucking the queen of gods was a bit... crazy.

After around 5 maybe 10 minutes go by and we hear the captain say "hello this is your captain speaking we are currently in the landing zone, feel free to take any refreshments with you out to baggage claim."

Welp, sounds like are fun has come to an end for a while, but I'm glad to be able to go outside. I also wonder what japans like.

We untangle ourselves from each other and teleported Hera back to the cabin for a break.

" I still have some packing to do, so go on ahead!

I'll meet you all there." " you got it." I said while closing the door.

Now if you remember from earlier, like the top of the page, everyone was getting some action. Which is why I was so shocked when I saw everyone in travel gear ready to head out and explore the new turf. " ready when you are master Percy!" Said Silanea.

So we we all got off using the vip door and made our way to baggage claim. Once we were through with that process we got to the exit and annabeth was already there. " how the hell-" I started but she simply said " a woman's secret. Now come on we're gunna miss the bus that leads out of the city!"

While she and the others were running off I felt something. Something like an earthquake, but less, normal. I decided to let it go for now and follow the others.

AFTERWORDS::

Hey gals and guys! Sorry I've been gone, with everything that's been going on, I've kinda gotten preoccupied trying to well, you know. Live. But I'm back and ready! Also I will admit I turned the story away from the original idea when I put them on the plane, but you guys seem to like it so just let me know what your wanting and I'll do my best to add in that element. Chiao!


End file.
